Walkthrough: Dead Island: Prologue
As the Hero, you start off in your Royal Palms Resort room. Be sure too look around in the bathroom for a medkit. Also check luggage, cabinets, and anything else with the "gear" icon that can be interacted with. Often found will be money, duct tape, belts, and batteries. There aren't any weapons though. Make the way through the hotel floor, into another room. You will enter a room where a door must be forced open. Simply follow the onscreen instructions (Pull RS down, and when the line gets to the middle where it's red, push RS up). This can be attempted a few times if you mess up. Keep going and there will be some double doors, but these cannot be opened. On the way outside, a cutscene will be triggered. Go to the open elevator. Hold the action button to open the hatch. After going into the elevator, another cutscene will play. When the elevator stops, a voice will start navigating the Hero. He'll tell the Hero to run to the maintenance room. When going down the hall, the voice will warn that there are infected. The voice will urge the player to flee for the storage room. Turn around to escape the infected. After a few seconds of fleeing, another cutscene will play. Once the Hero wakes up near the bed, a book can be found: the Banoi Herald Excerpt 1. When navigating to the main room, attempting to leave will cause a scene in Jeannine begs the Hero to save John Sinamoi who had gone out to confront the infected alone. Another survivor will refuse unless the Hero is armed. Near the right is a paddle. Equipping that will allow outside access to help Sinamoi. After a few seconds, the Hero will exit and is immediately ambushed by an infected. After the Hero recovers, he/she is now able to save Sinamoi. After finishing the infected, a cutscene will play in which the Hero is checking to make sure that the infected are dead while Sinamoi is catching his breath. Another infected attempts to attack the Hero. Sinamoi throws his weapon and successfully saves the Hero. Video walkthrough : Notes * It is always advisable to play the Prologue, even after a full playthrough, as it is fairly short in length and can give you a leg up in cash and crafting items, as well as levels if you are willing to attempt the tricks below. * If you watch the video, you will notice that it is possible to kill the level 50 Infected and gain levels. It takes a lot of kicks and punching, 2 level 50 Infected at this time will grant one level, 4 comes to 2 levels, and if done enough you can build your rage skill to kill with. * Infected will come in waves and respawn as soon as you walk away enough. ** This trick won't work anymore. It's nearly impossible to kick infected with a much higher level in the latest version of the game to the ground. Also they added endurance costs to the kicks. ** The other way to beat the Infected is to run towards the marker flag and jump into a room on the left side of the corridor. There is a Walker in the other side of the room but don't think about him right now. After you close the door behind you there is a chance that Infected will attack them and allow you to kick them through the door. The other way is to open the door and let them come one by one using kicks and closing the door in a right moment. After killing first wave of infected you can proceed and kill all the Walkers in lobby room. It is possible to find a weapon and reach 8th level in the prologue by killing Infected and then Walkers. Category:Walkthrough